As the Sun Rises
by Stocking Sparkle
Summary: Perhaps there was a reason Celestia made Twilight a princess. Afterall, what else could the young student do, when there's already a mare of the sun and the moon. Hinted Twilestia.
1. Part 1: Celestia to Twilight

_This is somewhat of an AU. I can't really explain very much of it here as it would sadly give away the plot. _

_Thank you though for clicking! And if you have a moment would you mind pushing that little button at the bottom and telling me what you think? c:_

**As the Sun Rises**

* * *

_March 20th_

_Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,_

I wasn't hoping it wouldn't have come so soon.

But I can already feel it. I wished to venter to Ponyville to tell you of what is happening myself, but for now this letter will have to do. In the end, I suppose this is best. I'm not sure of your feelings for me Twilight Sparkle. When I had you as a student and even recently when you stood beside me as I presented you with your wings, I've felt this feeling between us. I feel as though I've been searching these thousands of years without even realizing it. Searching for somepony, who'd make electricity shoot through the tips of my hooves, and make every bit of me warm despite the coldest day, with just a hint of their smile.

_No. No. that doesn't sound right at all. I need another scroll, I need to try this again._

_"Luna please fetch me another piece of parchment."_

_"Yes, Tia. Though we need a moment please. We're in the middle of something important."_

_Oh forget it, if I just press thickly here, it'll blot. There, that should work. Can barely see a thing._

_"Nevermind Luna, I have it under control." _

I'm not sure how to put this into words, Twilight Sparkle, but I've become stronger with you as my student. I've become a better, more involved Princess. You've shown me where I can improve myself and you've helped to bandage the gaping wounds in my chest from when my sister, Luna, was sent far away.

You're my light, Twilight Sparkle. You are the sun that shines bright in my heart and gives me hope.

_._

_March 24th_

_My Dearest Twilight Sparkle,_

Your letters, two hundred and fifty three of them, have been flooding my chambers for the past three days straight.

Thank you for worrying, my dear little princess, but there is no need. There is no danger lurking around Equestria tonight. My opening statement was meant to inform you of a personal challenge that I'd hoped to put off for at least a little longer. But now I've realized that I've been pushing it back for far many more years that I'd originally thought, and it's finally caught up. I need to face this only my own, Twilight. This is not an enemy that you or the Elements of Harmony can do for me. You've put your life on the line for far too many times. This should be your time to spread your wings, and show my, I'm sorry slip of the quill there, I mean your ponies that you are fit for your role. And I know you are Twilight. You can do this, I know you can.

_"May I have another blanket Luna, it's rather cold in here."_

_Luna's face is unusually dark as she enters, her body moving with fluid grace that I no longer possess. My sister, my little filly, has grown to a startling degree. She's been here for sometime now, I'd seen her face at least twice every day, once when she lowers the moo, and again as she raises it. Even now, she still recovers from her time as Equestria's Nightmare. Every so often there are those who pass through the castle walls, unable to look her straight in the eye. They bow their heads, searching for anywhere but her face, even as they speak directly to her. _

_"Another, sister? We think it's quiet warm already with the fire and everything. We don't want you to get too warm."_

_Her glances falls across my quills and ink and she shakes her head, "It's almost morning, you should be asleep." When I shake my head with a yawn, attempting to mutter an excuse, she comes close and nuzzles me like a mother to her foal. "Go to sleep," she whispers, "For me, please."_

_"You said it yourself. Morning is almost here. If I go to sleep now, I may not wake up."_

_She stops for a moment and the warmth that had once inhabited her expression, is dark and faraway. I think back only my choice of words and try to retrace my statement. But before a word can even pass through my lips, she says, very softly, "I will. I know I can do it Tia. It's important you rest." _

_._

_May 1st_

_ Dearest Twilight,_

Forgive me for the short letter.

I've run very low on ink, but I must get this out quickly. Do not, under any circumstances, come to Canterlot at this time. Princess Luna has things running smoothy here on the home front. I need you to focus on Ponyville, the citizens and your friends. You are a grown mare, Twilight. I sent you to Ponyville to learn how to make friends and study friendship. Now I send you there so that you may find some special some pony who makes you feel like there's electricity between you. Like he's the half that completes your heart. I want you to study love and not through books or scrolls or other forms of pen and ink, but through experiences. Through touches, and talking, and whispers.

I want you to be loved Twilight Spar

_"I think its time you rest, princess."_

_"I'm fine, but thank you." There's pain in my head, an aching, terrible pain that's won't stop pounding. I can't handle the quill any longer. My horn ceases its magic and I watch as it tumbles to the floor with a sickening thump.  
_

_The guards pass a silent conversation a step or two behind me. I watch their expressions in the reflection of my mirror, there's suspicion in the way they raise their eyebrows and curl their lips. I've been apart of this world for far too long for such movements to slip past me. I've gone through many friends, each with their own personal faults and secrets. It been quite a long time since I'd been blissfully unaware of what was happening around me. But maybe, this was the point of the coming change? Maybe, the thing I'd been fearing, was the same thing that would release me, set me free from everything and everypony?_


	2. Part 1: Twilight to Celestia

_Short chapter. I promise the coming one(s) will be longer. c:_

* * *

_June 1st_

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

It has been a month now.

I haven't found anypony who sends those electric currents through my body as you described. Is love supposed to hurt? I've only stuck my hoof in one or two sockets (purely for science of course), and it wasn't a rather pleasing sensation. Though the way you describe it, sounds as though you're referencing from literature yourself…

Ah that's it.

That's a little unfair don't you think? Using poetry agasint your student, when you know she has little background knowledge of the topic.

Speaking of which did you want my report in blue ink or black?

_Your (once) student,_

_ Princess Twilight Sparkle_

_._

_July 23rd_

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

I understand you're very busy and all, but a reply would've been welcomed.

I was curious if I may be allowed to venture to Canterlot now?

I've made little movement in Ponyville and was wondering if a change of scenery might help. Please respond as soon as you have a moment (which is hopefully right now).

_Your (once) student,_

_Princess Twilight Sparkle_

.

_August 4th_

_Dearest Princess Celestia,_

As I am also a Princess at this time, I feel I have the authority to come visit. I have been patiently awaiting your response for a total of three months, seven days, two hours, and thirty-six minutes. Oops, make that thirty-seven. And I haven't seen a reply. As my dear friend Rarity has acquaintances in Canterlot, I have been in touch about the recent activity over there. The strange thing is, there is none. It has been perfectly a-ok over in Canterlot since a number of weeks before and after I'd received your last letter.

What's going on Princess? Why would you lie to me?

_Your concerned (once) student,_

_Princess Twilight Sparkle_

_._

_August 8th_

_Princess,_

I'm coming down today. I am stepping on the train as Spike writes this (his handwriting is rather slow, so when you get this the train may have already been moving). Ow. Gentledragons don't slap mares, Spike. Don't you think Rarity would be horrified if he'd known you'd hit a lady? Are you writing this down? Don't write that down!

I'm sorry for disobeying you, Princess, but you must understand. There is nothing amiss in Canterlot, nor in Ponyville. I worry for your wellbeing, even if it may be personal demons. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do

_Twilight Sparkle_


End file.
